Every Time
by InvestInLove
Summary: Phil's leaving for the future. Pretty much typical Pheely.


Every Time

**Disclaimer: Don't own POFT**

**Summary: Songfic to Every Time by Jessica Andrews. This is really just a bunch of pheely. **

**Thank god I took out my Jessica Andrews CD yesterday because I'm doing another songfic to another song after this. I'm listening to My Humps though now. It annoys me but I can never get it out of my head. Lol. Okay, I'll just put the story now :)**

_I laid the blanket there on the shoreline  
And saw the water shine with the moon_

Keely screamed as Phil splashed her. They had spent the whole day at the beach in Hawaii, where Phil had taken Keely for a surprise on the skyak. It was Christmas break and they were both tired of the freezing cold weather.

It was starting to get dark, but Phil and Keely didn't even notice. The sun was setting in beautiful purple, pink, and orange.

_What kind of fool would fail to notice  
The best thing shining was you_

"Phil, look at the sunset." Keely said, smiling.

"It's almost pretty as you." Phil said, but when he realized what he had said, he blushed a shade of bright red.

Keely flashed him a smile bright as the sun and then giggled at his embarrassment.

_Oh, I laughed kinda nervous  
I felt you move closer  
And felt the world unwind  
Once was a stranger, not quite a lover  
But steadily crossing the line_

They made there way out of the water to the blanket Phil had set up in the sand. They lay down on their backs, closer than usual. They watched as the sunset faded and the stars came out.

_Carry me far away  
Don't hold back; I won't break  
Leave the ghosts behind  
All I know, wrong or right  
Just the thought of this night  
Will get me every time  
Every time_

Phil looked over at Keely and saw that she was shivering a little. "You cold Keel?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little." Keely said.

Phil leaned over and put his arms around her. "That better Keel?" he asked smiling. Keely nodded and smiled back.

_Well, the voice in my head said  
"What are you doing?"  
I thought not listening to you  
You see I'm taking a chance  
I'm thinking about flying over the blue_

The stars are so pretty tonight." Keely said gazing up in amazement at the sky. "I wish you could see them this good back at home."

Keely wrapped her arms around Phil, giggling at his amazed look. "What? I was still cold.

_And it's crazy to be this out of practice  
And have it all come so naturally  
Don't you love knocking logic right off its axis  
And watch it float far out to sea_

They lay there, their arms wrapped around each other, looking at stars for who-knows-how-long when Keely looked over at Phil, opened her mouth to say something, and then turned away, deciding not to.

"What were you going to say Keel?" Phil asked, looking over at her.

_Carry me far away  
Don't hold back; I won't break  
Leave the ghosts behind  
All I know, wrong or right  
Just the thought of this night  
Will get me every time  
Every time  
Every time  
Every time  
Every time_

"I was going to say-," she started nervously. "Nevermind, it's not important." She looked away, loosing her courage.

"I have a feeling it was." Phil said trying to catch her eye.

_So now here I am reading my fortune  
In the winding lines of your hand  
Oh, and I see a lost unwanted orphan  
Head right for the promised land_

"I was going to say that I- I love you Phil" she looked up him smiling.

"I love you too."

_Carry me far away  
I won't  
I won't break  
Oh_

They started hugging again, giggling and rolling around in the sand.

_Carry me far away  
Don't hold back; I won't break  
Leave the ghosts behind  
All I know, wrong or right  
Just the thought of this night  
Will get me every time  
Will get me every time_

They lay still again, looking at the stars. "You're prettier than all the stars in the sky. He said. "I love you more than anything in this world. And I never want to be away from you for a second."

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, knowing they both would treasure the moment forever.

_Every time_

**My longest one-shot yet. It kind of sucked I think, but you be the judge. Read and review!**


End file.
